Non-volatile memory cells having a trapping charge layer in a trench is well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,125, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by its entirety. Split gate floating gate non-volatile memory cells in a trench are also well known in the art. See for example US publication 2010/0127308. However, heretofore, the size of a split gate non-volatile memory cell using a trapping charge layer for storage of charges remains too large.